the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias Stuart Mortensen
"If insanity really killed, we would all be doomed!" Mattias is a psychoanalyst and a psychiatrist who is crazy and a drug addict. It is tall, red hair, huge dark glasses and sky blue eyes. He wears suit Tweed and bowtie. He hates people. It may be related to a social phobia and fear of the past. And yes, he is a doctor who hates people. Mattias studies beyond Archeology, Archeastronomy. After Mattias snapped his alter ego, William Nortwood was created. Nortwood is a thief/Assassin who is wanted by the police. He wares a darker tweed suit, patent leather shoes and drag chains through the streets. He does not see anything without his glasses. When not with his face covered by coal, is using a Plague Doctor Mask. Main Story Appearances Narrator--DeathMurder_JH Biography Mattias Mortensen was born in England, with Scottish and German descent. His father was a German physician and his mother a Scottish nurse, future serving as inspiration for him. Mattias has always a different kid in all aspects. Since the eight years was considered a sociopath and dreamed of being a lawyer. His childhood in school was not good, was ridiculed and physically and psychologically suffered all his 'colleagues'. He promised himself that someday understand the human mind and how it develops and have their work recognized by many, for all. At fifteen, he decided to major in psychology and psychiatry, studying future, some forensic chemistry and chemical engineering. At 20, he was made in several areas and spoke at least two languages: French and German and knew Morse code. In chemistry college he had known Michael Eddrick Lokken becoming great friends. Mattias has a sister named Emilly Mortensen, that he killed her when he was 24 years old and she was 15, but she did not really die. At 25, he discovered the existence of the Company and thought that there could be accepted. With the same age, he was working in his private office and received many patients, besides going daily in psychiatric clinics. Unfortunately, the problems began to emerge a year later. Michael realized that his friend was busy and stressed with home debt that had to be paid, and the reduction of patients, prescribing to Mattias, a daily soothing who was actually a psychoactive drug. Weeks later, Mattias snapped. Something had made effect on their psychological and he began to hallucinate a spirit named to Mellyssa. Mattias was in love with the hallucination of Mellyssa. Melyssa is not yet completely dead, but his body is in a coma and she is admitted to the psychiatric hospital. Mattias is the one who can see the spirit wandering quietly in a locked room downstairs the Madhouse, keeping her body alive by donating blood every day for her. When Mattias, actually found that Mellyssa was nothing more than the fruit of his imagination, he collapsed. And then when he discovered that Michael was Masonic and a liar, he started a death and revenge process. The combinations of both of these facts caused Mattias to snap. To help cope with the new information Mattias created a new persona named, William Nortwood. William is nothing more than a mixture of anger, fear and confused thoughts. Nortwood not want to be any person, he just wants respect and revenge. Revenge about his past and about Michael Lokken. Nortwood is a thief/Assassin who is wanted by the police. He wares a darker tweed suit, patent leather shoes and drag chains through the streets. He does not see anything without his glasses. When not with his face covered by coal, is using a Plague Doctor Mask. Story Appearances Life Continues Helen and Elaina have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures Mattias.jpg|Drawn by DeathMurder_JH William.jpg|Drawn by DeathMurder_JH Category:Characters